bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Plagia
Plagia Simul is a former member of the Island Liberation Front who has, throughout numerous times in her life, battled her brother, braved battle against Nui-Rama, watched her best friend lose his head to a servant of Makuta, become champion of Mata Nui's fight clubs, skirmished with alcoholism, and flirted disastrously with Alfon McDreamboat. History Little has been divined regarding the Goddess of Pain's early life. She was once a great Toa-hero alongside her brother, Rynekk, on an island far from the shores of Mata Nui. At one point, the two were called upon to escort two Turaga to a nearby island colony; but their ship was caught in a fierce storm and knocked asunder, eventually breaking apart and leaving the four occupants drifting in the sea, each landing on Mata Nui in a different spot. Only Plagia and Rynekk survived the fall. Plagia would then spend the next three months searching the island for signs of either her brother or her Turaga. Game Timeline Book One Wanderers and Rogues *Plagia encountered Akinii, an amnesiac Toa of Ice, in the Black Spot Inn, hitting it off with him by ordering two large glasses of scotch for herself and inadvertently tricking him into doing the same. It would transpire that she had gone there to procure a Kanohi from a pink (or, as he would say, faded salmon) armoured Skakdi. She quickly realized that the mask was a fake and, through the aid of Akinii, an altercation was just barely avoided before the two moved onto Ko-Koro in search of the Ko-Toa's memories. *While in Ko-Koro, the duo were attacked by the rogue Toa of Fire, Divinex, who harboured a grudge against the ignorant Akinii. The skirmish ended in a stand-still, and the two parties parted ways. Plagia and Akinii recovered their energy in an inn where the former discovered blood stains on the floor and learned of the murder of a Matoran by a man who matched her brother's, Rynekk, appearance. *The two continued travelling to Ta-Koro, whereupon they encountered Rynekk himself, his armour now painted the same corrupted colour of an Infected Kanohi, preparing to destroy the mask which Plagia had sought (and which belonged to their old Turaga, Mina) in a lava stream. *After a brief moment of reunion between the two, Rynekk realized that Plagia would never join him in worship of the Makuta, and attacked her. At the same time, Divinex revealed himself, having followed Akinii all the way from the icy climes of Ko-Koro, and a three-way melee began. Divinex was defeated, and Rynekk suddenly realized how far into the darkness he had descended, fleeing the scene. *Her spirit shattered by her brother's betrayal, Plagia followed Akinii to Onu-Koro, where they met up with the Toa of Sonics, Mussiki. *The trio of unlikely companions then journeyed to the jungles of Le-Wahi, where Mussiki had heard of an organization known as the Island Liberation Squad, which had established itself along the shores of Lake Pala in a village called Pala-Koro. The Hive Assault * By a stroke of luck, good or ill, the three travellers arrived in Pala-Koro just as the ILS was preparing an assault on the infamous Rama Hive, from which legions of Infected Nui-Rama had plagued the jungles and people of Le-Wahi. * Plagia and Akinii joined forces in the assault, boarding a Gukko bird and launching themselves into battle against the insectile swarms. * What followed was brief but furious campaign made by the joint efforts of the ILS and several official military, wherein Plagia used both her steel, her powers, and her grit to tear a way through the hordes, joining the rest of the attacking forces after Trakuda and his companions had blown their way inside the Hive proper. * They reached the interior of the Hive, but, after attempting to attack the Dark Toa Heuani, Akinii was decapitated and their Gukko was sent to the ground, although Plagia survived. The Shadow Hapaka * Plagia buried Akinii by the shores of Lake Pala using a borrowed saperka. Appearance and Tools Physical Description Shorter by an inch or two than most Toa, Plagia nonetheless holds a powerful air. She's built every bit like the street fighter, with a build which balances a certain rangy charm and an efficient compactness, along with a lean, hard musculature. Her skin is a metallic teal and scored with countless criss-crossing scars, chronicling her experiences in the Rahkshi Assault of Le-Koro. Covering this, she sports a set of light-weight armour so as to allow her full freedom of movement, coloured teal and a dull yellow. Her mask, teal, compliments her eyes which seem to bubble a nearly fluorescent, acidic shade of green; these can switch from an electric shine to a roiling tempest at the drop of a hat. This expressiveness is shared with the rest of her face which, just as scarred as the rest of her frame, is nonetheless surprisingly attractive in a way both angelic and gritty. Her mouth flips from smirks to pouts to snarls with the assured swiftness of a lightning strike, but unlike her element, her stubborn nature means that they can stick around just as easily. Inventory and Possessions Weaponry Plagia wears two gauntlets, procured from the loot discovered during the capture of the crime lord Jazek Rehn, which are resistant to all changes in temperature which they may suffer. She also wields a kampilan, edged with protosteel and with a hilt of molded leather. She keeps in a stiff leather sheathe at her hip. Abilities and Traits Relationships Friends and Allies * Akinii * Naru and Kehuri * Helios * Taleen * Rynekk Simul * The remnants of the Island Liberation Force Enemies * Heuani * Echelon and the Legacy of Makuta * The Piraka * Desuka and Kuhrin * Divinex * Rynekk Simul Category:Toa Category:Vo-Toa Category:Characters